Lust or Love?
by denomic-angel106
Summary: Is Hermione having sudden feelings 4 draco? And is Draco telling the truth and confessing his love 4 her? Or is she just another gurl on his never ending list? Is it true love or just plain lust?(AN:I need at least 7-12 reviews a chapt.!or I cant cont.)
1. Mixed Emotions

> > > Ch.1: Mixed Emotions
>>> 
>>> This is my first fan Fic so plzzz read and review so I can improve on my story Thanx
>>> 
>>> DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING
>>> 
>>> The train to Hogwarts was about to leave and Harry, Ron, & Hermione arrived just in time. This was their 7th and last year and they were very anxious to experience of what was to come. As usual they went to the very back where the last compartment was.
>>> 
>>> "Blimey! I cant believe this is our last year at Hogwarts",said Ron in disbelief. "I know! I'm going to miss you two a bunch",cried Hermione, "but we'll always keep in touch of course!" They all nodded and began to laugh. So many memories were discussed in the conversation that they didn't notice time was flying by rather quicker than usual. "Oh, just look at the time! I'm supposed to be on duty",said Hermione tryin not to panic. "What duty?",asked Harry. "Member I'm Head Gurl" "Oh thats right",said Ron ,"Good luck workin with that treturous snake." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please dont mention Malfoy i'm starting to get a headache already." And with that she walked out of the compartment and made her way down the narrow hall to find Draco.
>>> 
>>> ...Little did she know what was happening…
>>> 
>>> "Mmmmm.......", moaned Pansy. "Suck harder bitch", said Draco thrusting his penis down her throat.
>>> 
>>> (Pansy Parkinson was known as the Slytherin Slut and loved performing on draco. She was some-what attractive and very seductive to men. On the other hand , Draco was very handsome with his piercing gray eyes and charming smile. He had a lean body that was well built but not too muscular. He still had his slicked back hair and snotty attitude but the gurls didn't seem to mind...)
>>> 
>>> Draco gently gripped her strawberry-blonde hair and slowly pushed her head forward so that his cock was all the way in her mouth. She sucked him more an more and started to swallow his cum. She began to unbutton her shirt and unclip her bra. It was getting intense and they both knew it. Draco took off his shirt and closed his eyes .He loved recieving pleasure from Pansy. She was like his little whore aka fuck buddy.
>>> 
>>> Pansy began to kiss his pecks...and then his neck. They both began to moan in unison and .. Screechhhhhhhhh.. The door slid open and there stood Hermione with her eyes wide open and rooted to the spot. They frantically searched for their robes. "GET OUT MUDBLOOD!!!"",yelled Pansy. Hermione shut the door as quickly as possible.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> Harry and Ron both spat out their honeydukes. "WHAT?!?!?!", they both shouted in unison. "I cant believe it!", cried Ron. "Neither can I",agreed Harry.
>>> 
>>> " I'm still a bit shaken from all this", said Hermione. "Well I guess we should've expected that...I mean c'mon now. This IS DRACO and PANSY we're talking bout",said Harry reasonably. "Yea that's true. Its not like this is his first time doing it with her. He probably fucked almost every gurl in this school!!",said Ron.
>>> 
>>> "Lets not talk about this anymore. Just thinking about it is giving me goosebumps",said Hermione with a disgusted look on her face.
>>> 
>>> They finally arrived at the familiar castle and they immediatly walked down to the Great Hall. Hermione kept having flashbacks of the Draco incident.
>>> 
>>> She didnt know why but she was getting mad every time she thought about it. Just the plain fact that a complete cow like Pansy can seduce Draco just annoyed her.
>>> 
>>> "I mean even I look better than her! With or without my untamed hair! But why do I care? Its not like I like that freak anyhow. But he does have a nice body...ugh! What am I thinking?! He's not worth my time!"", thought Hermione to herself.
>>> 
>>> She sat between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table when they arrived inside. The ceremony was about to begin and she couldn't help but glance at Draco.
>>> 
>>> Their eyes met and she quickly turned away not knowing that she was blushing as red as an apple. She could feel his eyes still on her. After what seemed like eternity the ceremony began and everyone began to pile their food on their plates. Hermione wasn't that hungry so she left earlier than Harry and Ron. She went up to her new dorm that was only for Head Gurl and Boy. The decorations were amazing. Red & gold and silver & green were seen everywhere. There were a lot of props that represented Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermione was feeling very comfortable by the sight of the room. She walked around and explored everything. After a couple of minutes she spotted a piece of parchment that had a list of names on Draco's bed and happened to find HER name on it too.
>>> 
>>> All of a sudden Draco came out of nowhere and looked at her suspiciously. Hermione just dropped the list. " What are you doing beside my bed?",asked Draco in a menacing tone. "Nothing I was just.." ---"You touched my stuff!",shouted Draco cutting her off. "Alright, I admit looking at your note or list or whatever it is that's on your bed. It had my name on it! Now I don't suppose you have any idea of this do u?",snapped Hermione. "First of all its none of your business and I don't need to tell you anything. Secondly I'm pretty sure u enjoyed the small peep show back on the train but don't u have more important things to do than sticking ur nose in my business!?",said Draco. He snatched the note and gave her a mean look .. And muttered under his breath "Mudblood..". Hermione was speechless. She didn't know what to say. All kinds of thoughts were running wildly through her head. Why did she let him talk to her like that? Why was SHE on the list along with 50 other gurls that seemed to be in Slytherin. Why were her eyes getting watery?! Was she actually caring what he said and thought of her? What was going on!?!?!?? She had to find out what he was up to.
>>> 
>>> Draco reached the door but before he left he turned around and looked her up and down. He gave her a slight smile and left. " Okay now what was THAT all about?!"
>>> 
>>> PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!! SO I CAN GO CONTINUE THE SECOND CHAPTER. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ TELL ME WUT U THINK AND WUT I CAN IMPROVE ON. I FULLY APPRECIATE IT. THANK U


	2. Unexpected

> Ch.2:Unexpected
> 
> Thank you 4 the last reviews. It really helped and plz review again. I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> The next morning Hermione woke up still confused but nonetheless ready for her first day.  
She rapidly changed into her robes and hurried out to the Great Hall for breakfast. She casually looked around for Harry and Ron but she couldn't spot them anywhere.
> 
> "Hermione! We're over here!!", shouted Harry waving his hand up in the air. She quickly sat down with them and noticed Ron stuffing his mouth like some pig.
> 
> "Ron do you mind?!", said Hermione.
> 
> Ron looked up from his half empty plate , " Uh…Oh yea sorry.."
> 
> Hermione shook her head and Harry gave a little chuckle.
> 
> "So what's new?", asked Harry. Hermione wanted to tell them about last night and the mysterious list but she didn't think it was a good idea so she kept it to herself..
> 
> " Umm.. Nothing really. How about you? What's up with you guys?", she replied.
> 
> "Well there have been rumors that Snape I mean Professor Snape is giving up teaching Potions. And…Draco just gave us detention slips and well that's mainly it..", said Harry calmly.
> 
> "What?! What for???", asked Hermione surprisingly.
> 
> "Well he said that we were hogging the food and that's why he wrote us up. Of course I think its just ridiculous but Snape ,that old bafoon , agreed with him and so yea… we really cant do anything about it", explained Ron.
> 
> "Oh lord ! That just makes me soooooo mad! He's misusing his powers as Head Boy! I'm going to report this to Professor McGonagall and let her have a word with him and Snape!", said Hermione furiously.
> 
> " Thanks", said Harry. " Yeah I'm really glad your Head Girl so you can fix things up like this", said Ron.
> 
> Hermione gave a little smirk , " Well that's what friends are for. By the way do you guys think Snape will really quit teaching his Potions class?"
> 
> They looked around at each other, "….Nah!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> The following day Hermione and Draco was called into Professor McGonagall's office to get special orders.
> 
> "Alright , you are assigned to passing out flyers for the Pre-Yule Ball that's coming up this week. I prefer you rush cause we don't have much time. Oh by the way you two are paired up to go with each other to the ball. It's tradition and I'm pretty sure that you have matured over the years so no complaining. And in case you haven't heard, a Pre-Yule Ball is held on the second week of Hogwarts. It's only for the 7th years so hope you enjoy. You can get the flyers from the library. And Malfoy we need to talk. "
> 
> Hermione passed by Draco brushing her shoulder against his arm and left the room.  
She headed straight for the library to finish up her homework and receive the flyers so that she can begin passing them out. She plopped open a book and began to work. After several minutes Draco came in and sat right next to her.
> 
> " I never thought that you Granger would ever snitch on anyone but I guess I was wrong", said Draco.
> 
> " Well I always knew that a worthless piece of rubbish like you would always be wrong " ,said Hermione cooly.
> 
> " Oh there goes one for Granger!", said Draco. Hermione ignored his comment and continued working.
> 
> " My father's going to kill me if he ever knew I was going to the ball with YOU", said Draco.
> 
> " Good, I hope he does", said Hermione calmly.
> 
> "Ooh another one for the mudblood", draco responded.
> 
> "Oh bite me Malfoy!"
> 
> Draco quickly gave Hermione a kiss on the lips swerving his tongue in her mouth. For some reason she let him at it for a couple of seconds then pulled away.
> 
> " WHAT ARE U DOING?!?!", cried Hermione. A few people looked up and turned to see what was happening.
> 
> "Just as I thought..", said Draco with a smirk on his face.
> 
> "What are you talking about?!", asked Hermione lowering her voice.
> 
> " We'll talk later Granger. Right now we need to pass out the fliers"
> 
> It was getting late and Draco was right. They had to hurry.
> 
> Hermione hurried here and there passing out 3 fliers at a time. She still had to finish up her homework and make it down to the Great Hall for dinner with Harry and Ron. She quickly made a decision to pass the rest out during the following week and hurried to her dorm to finish her homework. She still had time and she was almost finished. All she had to do was write a one page essay to Snape. But she was getting distracted thinking what happened in the library.
> 
> She finally finished in time and saw Ron and Harry walking down the hall. Then she saw Draco with his dumb witted body guards, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy of course was hanging by his side clutching his arm as tight as she could. Draco seemed annoyed by her presence and that kind of made Hermione smile. Draco thought she was smiling at him so he gave her a barely small smile and slightly blushed.
> 
> After dinner the trio said they're good nights and went back to their rooms.
> 
> "Lemonfrogs" said Hermione standing in front of the portrait. It swung open and she walked inside and walked over to her bed. There was a letter addressed to her and she slowly broke the seal and read :
> 
> Hermione,
> 
> Meet me in the restricted section of the library at midnight tonight. You have to be there . Its very important.
> 
> There was no signature but there was a strong scent that came from the letter. It smelled familiar but she couldn't tell what it was or where she smelled it from before.
> 
> It was 11:30 and she had 30 minutes to get ready and meet the mysterious person. She already had draco as one of her suspects. And well that was her only suspect. She rapidly changed and fixed her hair.
> 
> It was midnight and Draco just came in.
> 
> " Where are you heading off to?", he asked.
> 
> "Somewhere away from you", she replied.
> 
> "If you're PMSing or whatever muggles call it, u should say so. Geez..", said Draco.
> 
> Hermione rolled her eyes and left. She was almost there. As she was walking she thought about who this person might be. She knew it couldn't be Draco. He was inside and she just spoke with him.  
She arrived at the library. She slowly sneaked inside and into the restricted area. She noticed that there was a book open that had some familiar ingredients. It was the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion!
> 
> " I see you've made it..", said a deep voice cutting hermione from her thoughts.
> 
> Plzzzzzz REViEW I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT . AND THANK U AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS THAT WERE SENT FROM MY FIRST CHAPTER. I REALLY APPRECIATED IT . THANX


	3. Clueless

> Ch.3: Clueless
> 
> Thanx for the reviews once again and thank u for the advice. I'm trying as hard as I can to keep improving each time I write a chapter.
> 
> Hermione slowly turned around and gasped. She couldn't tell who it was since he was wearing a mask. All she could see was red fuzzy hair sticking out…very much like Ron's. But it couldn't be…
> 
> "Ron?!", said Hermione breathlessly.
> 
> He approached her closer and closer 'till they're lips touched. Hermione couldn't move. She didn't know what to do or how to react. Was she dreaming or was this really Ron? The next moment she knew , she felt a spark as she let him kiss her passionately. There was something familiar with the way he kissed her , she couldn't point it out but she knew the kiss was very familiar w/ Draco's.
> 
> He slowly pulled away and watched her lips glisten by the moon light shining through one of the small windows. He put a finger on her lips and motioned her to not say a word.
> 
> "I can't reveal who I am yet but I want you to know that I've been hiding my feelings from you since the last several years. And I ask of you to accept this rose so that we can start all over and view each other in a totally different perspective.", said the masked figure.
> 
> Hermione was speechless all she could do was nod her head. He handed her the beautiful single red rose and she slowly reached for it and grasped it tight.
> 
> She gazed into the two holes that were on the mask since she could barely see his eyes. She tried to slowly remove his mask but he stopped her from doing so.
> 
> "I'm sorry but not tonight. You'll eventually see me some time later this week. I'll send you another note."
> 
> He gave her a peck on the lips and left…
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Hmm… what were YOU dreaming about last night?", asked Draco staring down at her.
> 
> "What are you talking about?", asked Hermione. She felt her lips. She just realized that she was drooling all over her pillow. She quickly wiped her mouth with her arm..
> 
> "Ugh why don't you go somewhere Malfoy", replied Hermione.
> 
> "Aw you know you want some of this", said Draco teasingly.
> 
> " I absolutely DO NOT!"
> 
> "It sure seemed like it in the library", he replied.
> 
> "You mean last night?! That was YOU???", asked Hermione suspiciously.
> 
> "What are you talking about Granger? What about last night? Wait you got smooched didn't you?! Is that it? What are you talking about??", he asked.
> 
> "Are you talking about the kiss in the library after the special orders we were given to by the Professor?" ,asked Hermione.
> 
> " Yeah. What did you think I was talking about?", he replied.
> 
> "Well what about it? I really want to forget about that moment", said Hermione.
> 
> "You let me kiss you", he said smiling.
> 
> "Now why would I do that?!", she snapped.
> 
> "You tell me", said Draco . He leaned forward and kissed her .
> 
> Only this time it was longer and Hermione felt another spark. Again she could not resist .
> 
> "See? Just as I expected. You let me kiss you. If you have a thing for me Granger then just say so I don't bite. And who knows you just might have a chance with me. I have to admit you've got a nice body and a graceful face…even for a mud blood..", he replied.
> 
> " That's ridiculous! I already have my eye on someone else and why in the world would I ever think of you like that?! Thanks for the compliment and your oh so generous offer but I think I'll pass. You're not worth my time and you'll never be. You're below me.", said Hermione with full confidence.
> 
> She knew those were some harsh words and she didn't mean everything she said but she didn't want to show her weakness and be one of his one night stands.
> 
> She noticed that his eyes were getting liquidy.
> 
> " Have it your way. I knew my father's judgments were right..", said Draco
> 
> He stormed out of the room and muttered under his breath, "Filthy little mud blood.."
> 
> Hermione was in earshot of this and so she tried to hold in the hurt and hurry on.
> 
> She quickly got dressed , skipped breakfast and headed towards her transfiguration class.
> 
> After several minutes passed by Ron and Harry both entered the classroom.
> 
> "Where were you? We were saving a seat for you this morning", said Harry.
> 
> "Yea we've been looking all over for you.", agreed Ron.
> 
> Hermione focused on Ron's hair and face and tried to memorize every detail of it. His eyes were sort of baggy. That usually meant he was up late the night before.
> 
> "Uh…Hermione? Are you okay??", asked Ron nervously, " Why are you looking at me like that?"
> 
> "Huh? Oh nothing I'm sorry I'm having an off day today", replied Hermione.
> 
> "Clearly..", said Harry.
> 
> Professor McGonagall entered the room and the class came silent.
> 
> "Today we'll be learning more in detail of the Polyjuice potion.", said the Professor.
> 
> Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave each other smirks since they already knew how it worked from experience in their second year.
> 
> Wait the book with the ingredients for the polyjuice potion was in the restricted section of the library and she saw it last night lying open on one of the tables. The masked admirer..
> 
> It was almost making sense…then again it wasn't . What if that was really Ron? But that kiss felt so familiar and so much like Draco's…
> 
> And it seemed like he did have feelings for her. Why else would his eyes get like that? And that scent from the letter…
> 
> * * *
> 
> After class Hermione dragged Ron outside.
> 
> " I need to talk to you alone", she said in a serious tone.
> 
> "Ok now tell me the dead honest truth.. Did you ever have feelings for me? And if so do you still do? Tell me the truth. I need to know", said Hermione.
> 
> "Well…actually I USED to have a tiny crush on you years before but that's about it. I still like you as a friend and all..", replied Ron hesitantly.
> 
> His answer seemed shaky and she couldn't tell if he was telling the truth.
> 
> "Okay well that's all I needed to know..", said Hermione with a puzzled look.
> 
> "Um… yeah okay well we better get to our next class before we're late", said Ron.
> 
> "Yeah..", agreed Hermione.
> 
> Next was Potions …
> 
> During class Hermione glanced both at Ron and Draco. She was still confused.
> 
> --- "Ms. Granger could you please pay attention and answer my question.", said Professor Snape.
> 
> " Could you repeat the question sir..?", asked Hermione politely .
> 
> "Hmm..10 points off of Gryffindor. This must be a first… Huh Ms. Granger?", said Snape in his cold irritable voice.
> 
> "Hmm.. maybe I should ask you some more questions to see if you've done your homework correctly. I mean we can go on and see how much you've really learned . I'm pretty sure you'll answer each one correctly. Or are you always pretending to put on that Ms. know-it-all attitude when you really don't have a clue..?", Snape continued.
> 
> "Sir I think that's enough. We want to continue with the lesson", interrupted Draco.
> 
> Everyone turned their heads and attention to Draco…
> 
> PLZZZ REVIEW ONCE AGAIN AND THANK U FOR THE PREVIOUS ONES. IT REALLY MEANT A LOT AND I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH. THANK U AND PLZ REVIEW AGAIN


	4. Face to Face

**Ch.4: Face to Face**

**Plzzzzzzzzzzzz Review!!! Thank u sooo much and sry for not updating. I've been busy. Well hope u like the story so far.**

The class was completely silent and Snape leered into Draco's eyes. Hermione was surprised to see Draco stand up for her like that. It was very unusual.

"Very well…" said Snape still setting his eyes on him.

* * *

That night when Hermione went back to her dorm , she approached Draco and tried to thank him.

"Thanks…"

"For what?", snorted Draco facing away.

Hermione wanted to just grab him and start shaking him madly.

"Why do you always have to be like this?!?! I'm trying to be sincere here and you're just throwing my words away like they mean nothing to you!!!!", shouted Hermione trying to hold back her tears.

"Well your words ARE meaningless. What can you possibly say that'll mean something to me?", said Draco still facing away.

"What is wrong with you?! First you give me a kiss when I'm off guard and then you start giving me these ridiculous smiles that just throw me off. And then you stand up for me in front of Snape. Next thing I know you're back to acting like a childish jerk!", said Hermione furiously.

" You don't understand!", replied Draco.

"You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand why you're acting this way and why you have to be a selfish jerk. I don't understand you at all. You'll never change," said Hermione with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The room was very dark now and very quiet. So quiet that they could hear each other breathing.

Draco was frustrated and couldn't bear it any longer .

He pushed Hermione up the wall and planted a passionate kiss.

"Now tell me you felt something!?" said Draco.

"I-I….I don't know.." replied Hermione.

They gazed into each other's eyes and finally Hermione understood.

"It was you wasn't it?", whispered Hermione.

Draco gently put his finger on her lower lip. " Shhhh…"

He slowly began to wipe her tears aside and gently kiss her..

They both knew they were lusting for each other and this was their moment to free their forbidden desires…

"No I cant.." said Hermione.

She pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. Not now… I still need some answers and I need some time to be alone and think tings through."

Draco nodded his head .

"I understand. Well we'll talk about this tomorrow then," said Draco.

It was still very awkward and Hermione didn't want to think about anything. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and deal everything tomorrow morning.

She still had to figure things out.

The list , the polyjuice potion , Ron, the kiss ,Draco, and the masked figure…

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and found Draco gone out of bed.

"He's probably passing out the fliers…", thought Hermione.

"Oh my gosh! The fliers!!! And the Pre-Yule Ball is held tomorrow!!!!!!!"

She rapidly dashed down to the Great hall and began to pass them out.

"Hermione!"

She looked to see who it was. It was just Ron but Harry was not with him.

"Where's Harry?", asked Hermione.

"He's trying to find a girl he go with to the ball", replied Ron , " need any help?"

"Yes."

She divided some of the fliers for Ron to help pass out.

"Speaking of the ball…Um do you have anyone to go with?", asked Ron curiously.

" I –uh…", Hermione began.

"Its okay if you don't want to go with me. I mean I've been rejected a bunch of times so its not a big deal," said Ron. He was looking paler than ever.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She felt bad for him but she already had someone to go with. Unfortunately she wasn't the one to pick her own date.

"Yes, I'll go with you," said Hermione trying to sound excited.

"Really?"

"Really," said Hermione smiling.

"What did I get myself into???", said Hermione.

She sighed and inhaled a heap of air. cough

Instead of air she inhaled some type of cologne that smelled exactly like the scent from the list!

Plzzz review and tell me wut u think. I kno I haven't been updating but plz tell me wut u think. I at least need 10 reviews plz.


End file.
